Patience
by abbyfillion22
Summary: Beckett teaches Castle how to spar and it gets a little dirty


**Disclaimer: I've been watching too much Betrayal ._.**

* * *

"Stand up straighter, Castle," Beckett says, "you look like a scared puppy, hunched over like that."

Castle draws up his shoulders and uncurls his spine until he's standing at full height, his hands up to protect his face, like she had taught him. Beckett moves in a slow, calculated circle around him on the gym mat like a lioness teasing its prey before gauging out its throat. "I _am _scared," he says matter-of-factly.

He kicks himself for agreeing to this, but she had been so eager to teach him how to spar, he couldn't say no. Plus, spending alone time with his fiancé when she's sweaty and wearing a sexy black sports bra was an event he wouldn't dare pass up… even if it meant getting his ass kicked.

Beckett continues her circular path, crossing one leg behind the other as she eyes up her opponent. "Rule number one: never show you're scared." She drums her fingers against her thighs, ready to curl them into a fist at any sign of strike.

A bead of sweat rolls down Castle's forehead as she passes behind him. His shirt is stuck to his sides, simply soaked with perspiration and with dark circles under his arms. As he thinks about how disgusting he smells, he can hear Beckett's footsteps treading lightly behind him.

She takes the opportunity to teasingly slap him across the butt and jumps back quickly before he can retaliate.

"Hey!" he exclaims, whirling around to face her.

Beckett holds up two fingers and wipes a strand of hair from her cheek that had fallen out of her ponytail. "Rule numero dos: never turn your back to your opponent. I could have knifed you before you would have known what hit-" she ducks and slides as Castle tries for his first hit.

"-you," she finishes, not even fazed.

"You're too cute to knife me in the back. That's called a cheap shot." He grunts in frustration and assumes a defensive stance again. "Why do I need police training anyways? I'm not a cop, remember?" he says, an attempt to distract her.

"Yeah," she agrees, "but it wouldn't hurt to-" she kicks him in the side and nearly knocks him off his feet, "-know some of the basics. Just in case." She stops for a moment to give him time to recover.

Castle holds his bruised rib and grimaces. When he's sure she's not looking, he dives at her legs, only to have her sidestep. He goes stumbling off the mat and nearly hits the lockers. He's only grateful that the precinct gym is empty and the only witness of that embarrassing moment is Kate.

"Focus, Castle, be _patient_, don't just attack," she says, walking over to where he's leaning against the wall and dragging him back to the circle by the hand. "Okay," she says, placing him at the edge of the mat and kicking his feet apart. "Remember, stand sideways on the balls of your feet, keep your hands up and use your height to your advantage."

He does as he's told, just looking forward to going home and taking a hot shower with her. "Shouldn't we have music on?" he whines, stalling the inevitable pain that's about to be inflicted upon him. "You know, like Rocky?"

"No," she says, walking four paces across the room and turning, assuming the same position as him. "The music will draw attention and I don't think you want any of the other officers down here right now."

"Why's that?"

She lashes out with a flat hand and hits him directly in the neck.

He chokes and reaches up to assess the damage. As he does, Beckett drops to the floor and kicks his legs out from under him. He lands on his back with a loud thud and the world goes blurry for a moment. "C'mon, Kate, this isn't even fair."

She offers him her hand and pulls him back up. "You have to take a few hits to learn, babe. Like Pavlov."

"Except Pavlov's dog got a treat if he did something right, not kicked if he messed up."

"Same concept. Starting position."

He groans and brings his hands up.

"Now, use your head, Castle," says Beckett. "Watch my eyes and figure out where I'm going. You know that I'm an offensive fighter, so prepare a counterattack. Remember, _patience_ is everything."

The sun outside slips behind the dark skyline and they're quickly found in relative darkness; their only source of light is the old bulb hanging over the center of the mat.

Castle continues to try to fight back, only to have her knock him back every time. He gets more and more frustrated as time goes on; knowing that Beckett's getting a kick out of kicking him. It must be easy for her, like fighting a hamster or small bear.

"Can we go home now?" he says from the floor, curled up in the fetal position.

"You almost have it, Castle," Beckett replies enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on her toes, ready to go all night if that's what it takes to teach him how to fight. "you blocked a few of my hits."

He covers his face. "It doesn't make the hits I missed hurt any less," he mutters.

She picks him up and brushes him off. "Poor baby. C'mon, a little longer and you'll get it."

Castle's shoulders sag as he stands pathetically across from her. "Can't we just go upstairs and have dirty work sex on your desk?" he begs. "Everyone's gone home for the night."

She smirks and grabs her towel and water bottle from the bench nearby. "Tell you what," Kate says, unscrewing the lid of the Dasani, "if you can pin me, we can go upstairs."

His eyes light up. "And have dirty work sex on your desk?"

"If everyone's gone." She tosses him the bottle and wipes her forehead, knowing fully well that the precinct is _never_ left empty.

Knowing he has nothing to lose besides his pride, he agrees. "Deal." He hurries to his side of the circle and assumes position.

Kate shakes her head and puts her towel back into the locker. "I think this calls for music," she says, retrieving her iPhone from her gym bag.

He waits impatiently, tapping his foot as she scrolls through a playlist and finally decides on _When the Levee Breaks_ by Led Zeppelin.

She presses the tiny metal plus button on the side of the device until the music blares around the small gym; the base reverberating off of the lockers. "Ready?" she asks, turning so her shoulder is in line with his.

"Always."

Beckett takes a half step right, fakes low, then attacks high with a closed fist.

Castle easily blocks the hit with his upper arm and even fits in a low jab at her hip.

She jumps back in surprise but immediately puts her game face back on, sliding with her heel on the white circle.

He mirrors her, walking the circumference as he waits for the next strike. When it comes, he's ready, catching her ankle as she tries for a roundhouse, and pushes her onto her back.

Beckett gasps as the wind is knocked out of her but she jumps back to her feet, her face darkening. "That all you got, Castle?" she teases, ignoring the pain in her spine.

He grins, his hair plastered to his face. "I can go all night long, Detective."

"Same here."

The moment she blinks, Castle takes the opportunity to hit her in the shoulder.

She grimaces, but retaliates with a kick to the shin. He swings and misses as Beckett front rolls and comes up to shove him in the back. He stumbles a few steps, but regains his balance before breaking the circle.

Beckett comes toe to toe with him and goes for a series of high punches which he deflects. Castle catches her fist in midair and twists her arm behind her back, forcing her onto her knees. She rolls onto her back as he towers above, savoring his supposed checkmate.

His jaw goes slack as she lifts up her sports bra and flashes him. The next thing he knows, he's doubled over, his abdomen aching.

Kate pushes herself up and tackles him to the floor and straddles him as he struggles. "Rule number three: never let your opponent distract you."

He grabs her by the waist and flips them over so he's on top. She squirms beneath him; trying desperately to get free, before he leans down and presses his lips to hers. She relaxes as her eyes fall shut, his kiss soft and slow. Their sweaty bodies pressed together and tingling with the excitement from the recent workout, she finds herself being swept up in the kiss, only to be brought back by the three slaps of his hand against the mat.

Her eyes snap open just in time to see his triumphant smile.

"I win," he says quietly, propped above her on his elbows. A few feet away, the song ends and is replaced by Coltraine, the dominant artist on her playlist.

She sighs and crosses her arms. "When did you get so good at sparring?"

Castle shrugs and kisses her again. "When I had motivation."

Beckett reaches up and slides her hand under his shirt, fingering the moist skin, her other arm bending back to cushion her head. "You won fair and square."

He thinks about it for a moment and decides he likes where they are now. "You know what would be even hotter than dirty sex on your desk?" His fingers make their way to her shoulders and slides the elastic straps of her Nike bra down her arms.

Her eyes affix to his mouth as she mumbles distractedly, "No, what?"

"Dirty sex on the gym floor," he responds matter-of-factly, satisfying her lust for his lips by another kiss, this one against her neck.

Kate throws her head back to give him easier access as he bites at her flesh; licking up the salty sweat on her chest. "Hmm… both sound very appealing," she hums.

"On the desk?" he growls into her shoulder. "Been there, done that. Wrestling mat? Now that's interesting, don't you think?"

"It's certainly… dirty," she says, "_unsanitary_, dirty, too. I don't even want to know how much bacteria-"

He shuts her up by ramming his tongue into her mouth, scraping his teeth along her bottom lip. "You know what I want to know?"

"What?"

Castle's hand creeps up her inner thigh until they're past the hem of her shorts and where she's already wet for him. "Do you like this?" he says, rubbing her throbbing clit with a skilled finger.

Her breath catches in her throat as she nods.

"Beckett, do you like this?" he asks again, wanting a verbal reply.

"Yes," she mumbles, her fingernails digging into the hard mat material as he places a finger inside of her.

"What about this?"

Her hips rotate around his hand, pleasuring herself against his knuckles. "I like that."

He withdraws and she whimpers despite herself.

"Castle," she hisses.

Castle smiles mischievously, loving how much she needs him. He pushes her bra down until it's around her middle and begins to kiss her, starting at the small round scar in between her breasts; his mouth working its way until it's clamped around a nipple. His tongue circles until it becomes hard between his teeth and he moves on to the other breast; giving it equal attention as the previous.

Beckett's hands roam across his abs, then down to the elastic of his black athletic shorts. Her palm slips down into his boxers and wraps around him, stroking up and down and caressing his tip, feeling him harden.

She grinds her hips against him, wishing he would just get on with it.

"Be _patient_, Beckett," Castle throws her own words back at her as he removes her hand from him and pins her wrists above her head. "Remember, patience is everything."

Kate scowls at him and attempts to break free from his grasp.

He holds her firmly against the mat. "Tell me what you want, Beckett."

"Castle, c'mon."

Rick doesn't move, only leaves her with a lingering kiss; a kiss that makes her desperate for more. "Tell me."

The corner of her mouth twitches and she bites her lip to keep from giving in. Her hips betray her though, gyrating slowly against him.

"Tell me what you want, Kate." His finger hovers at her entrance. One tiny brush against her hot flesh breaks her.

"GOD!" she cries with frustration. "I want you to fuck me, Castle!"

He needs no other prompting. As soon as he releases her hands, she lunges for him; grabbing at his clothes until his shirt is tossed across the gym; shorts and boxers around his ankles.

He stares down at her, transfixed by the long, tan legs that are wrapped around his waist; the ones that had been the source of his pain only moments ago.

He enters her in one swift motion and she gasps. Hundreds of times together, and he still surprises her. He pulls out and thrusts again and again, knowing she's as close as him.

"Harder, Castle, almost there," she says, shifting her hips to get a better angle.

This time, he pulls completely out and shatters her with a finite thrust that fills her completely, the waves of pleasure coursing through her entire being.

He feels her flutter around him as he rides out his own orgasm, finally collapsing with exhaustion after falling from such heights.

Kate swallows hard, attempting to catch her breath. She feels like she has just run a marathon, but also like she could go again… and again… and again. "Castle, that was amazing."

He laughs, which comes out more as a choke because he's still battling for oxygen. "Way more fun than desk sex."

She nods. "Way more fun than sparring."

"Definitely more fun than sparring."


End file.
